1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved nose-shielding device for helmet, more particularly to a nose-shielding device that has a flexible folded member integrated with a nose-shielding body and is adjustable for the touching degree of the bridge of the nose of each operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant applied a utility model patent,
No. M413363U1, in Taiwan, Republic of China, and the title is nose-shielding device for helmet. The nose-shielding device comprises a nose-shielding body that is made integrally, a nose-shielding portion is located around the central of the nose-shielding body and protruded, a nose-shielding room is formed accordingly inside the nose-shielding portion, the front edge of the nose-shielding body elongates upwardly to form a positioning surface, in addition, the rear edges of the nose-shielding body and the nose-shielding portion elongate backward and bent inwardly, a nose-touching portion forms inside a nose-shielding room, the nose-shielding body integrates with the inner portion of the helmet and locates below a mask of the helmet, while the operator wears the helmet, and the nose is accommodated in the nose-shielding room, further that the bridge of the nose of the operator fits the nose-touching portion, so that the nose-shielding body and the nose tightly touch to each other, and the warm air discharged from the nose or mouth of the operator may not go up, and the mask of the helmet is not nebulized, so as to approach the safety of riding bicycle.
Due to the nose-shielding body being made of rubber and plastic material and structural restriction, only the nose-touching portion slightly touches onto the bridge of the nose of the operator, although the material is elastic. As a matter of fact, is the applicant found that everybody has the shape of the nose oneself, for instance, if the bridge is too narrow, the nose-touching portion cannot completely fit the bridge of the nose of the operator, in addition, the shortcoming lets the noses of partial operators be pressed while using it. Therefore, providing an improved nose-shielding device for helmet that has a flexible folded member integrated with the nose-shielding body and is adjustable for the touching degree of the nose-shielding body and the bridge of the nose of each operator shall be the best solution.